legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctuary (Blood Omen 2)
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances = }} Sanctuary was the headquarters of The Cabal, the Vampire resistance to the Sarafan Chapter 3:Lower City:In Darkness We Gather "Having located the entrance to the smuggler's tunnel, Kain must locate the hidden sanctuary of the vampire resistance, as Umah heads off to investigate the industrial quarter of the city. Though you'll still encounter many thieves, the Sarafan's presence in the lower city is more evident, with frequent guard patrols and ward gates intended to thwart any vampires who encounter them.." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 47. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 Umah: "Well done, Kain. You have already proven your ingenuity in negotiating the Smuggler’s Den. Perhaps our leader was right about you after all."//'Kain:' "Ah yes, the mysterious leader. Perhaps you will tell me now who he is?"//'Umah:' "I will not name him to you, for secrecy's sake. But it is time that you two meet. You must go to Sanctuary, our headquarters. There you will find our leader."//'Kain:' "Go here, go there – what do you take me for? Your errand boy?"//'Umah:' "You are not a general now, Kain. You are not in a position to demand. Go to Sanctuary and await me there. My orders are to investigate the Industrial Quarter in the north of the city. I will join you at Sanctuary and bring anything I discover." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. It was featured in ''Blood Omen 2'' and was visited several times by Kain through the course of that game. Umah first told Kain of the Cabal and Sanctuary in Chapter 1 : The Slums, but it would not be until Chapter 3 : The Lower City that Umah's trail Kain: "Where, then, is this Sanctuary?"//'Umah:' "Nearby is the Red Raven pub. Speak with the tapster. She will tell you what to do." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. of led Kain to discover the whereabouts of Sanctuary from the Cabal Contact news vendor. The vendor told Kain that Sanctuary was hidden under the Blue Lady Curios shop in the eastern part of the district Vendor: "You’re looking for Sanctuary, then?"//'Kain:' "Correct."//'Vendor:' "It’s hidden under the Blue Lady shop in the eastern part of the district. The guards have blocked most of the streets tonight, so it won’t be easy getting there. The rooftops, back allies, and even the sewers are friends to those who wish to avoid attention. However, those that inhabit them may not be friends to you. First thing you’ll have to do is to get past the gate man down that ally. Give him the password, “evernight”. He’ll let ya through"//'Kain:' "My thanks" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Deactivating the surrounding Ward Gates, Kain was able to enter Blue Lady Curious and proceed down to Sanctuary " Open the door to the Blue Lady Curios shop and head to the basement. At long last, you've found sanctuary!" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002). Page 31. ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 . Here Kain found the Cabal and their leader ,(a mysteriously revived) Vorador, who would send Kain to the Bishop of Meridian in the Upper City, in an attempt to save Umah from her fate in the Sarafan Keep Chapter 3-Sanctuary Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Kain would return to Sanctuary several times throughout the course of Blood Omen 2; after saving Umah in Chapter 5: House of my Enemy Chapter 5-Rescue/Sanctuary Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.; after being knocked unconscious and saved by a Cabal Vampire in Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone Chapter 6-Return To Sanctuary Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.; and lastly after freeing Janos from The Device in Chapter 9: Into the Depths Chapter 9-Janos Audron/Sanctuary Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. On each return, Kain would invariably get new instructions from Vorador. Notes *Visually Sanctuary is a fairly plain basement (though it does have several 'vaulted' pillars) that is fairly dark and houses several coffins (bearing Christian Crosses) in alcoves Behind the Scenes at Sanctuary on The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln)., Sanctuary does bear a passing resemblance to Kain's Mausoleum (seen in ''Blood Omen'' and ''Defiance'' ), where Kain returned when using the Sanctuary incantation , it may be this sort of 'atmosphere' is somehow 'safe' for vampires. *It is not stated if Kain returns to Sanctuary following the events of Blood Omen 2, but many fans think that Kain would have hunted the Cabal vampires down, if so Sanctuary may have been his first port of call after Blood Omen 2. BO2-Empty Sanctuary.png|Sanctuary without the Cabal BO2-Sanctuary Alcove.png|A 'Coffin Alcove' in Sanctuary Appearances this article refers to the Blood Omen 2 location; for other uses see Sanctuary (disambiguation) '' * ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 See Also * Blue Lady Curios at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). *Blue Lady Curios References Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations Category:Blood Omen 2 Locations Category:Meridian